The power couple season one (ninja storm)
by boy-romance
Summary: read as Tommy and Kimberly are brought together differently and read as the contain defending the earth becoming the legendary power couple. this first season take place in ninja storm with Kimberly being part of the original group and tommy coming in and defatting the thunder ranger time after time and watch as he fight of evil will he be able to do it or will he become evil.
1. Prelude to a Storm

**the characters are all the same as they were with Kim and tommy there in this there are no power rangers until now at the start its the snow ninja academy and there all sixteen I hope you enjoy **

a young sixteen year old his eyes under the blind fold where brown warm and welcoming he was warring a uniform the left side was green the power of magic and right side was white for the snow storm no one had ever where a uniform like his as nobody ever master both side of the top clear as very few were able to weald snow one but no one ever master green magic the was half the school there in all there were 22 in all including him. suddenly one of the students attached however the boy herd and caught his fist and sent a kick sending him back to the group of white ninjas the student recalling what he said last time they charged together surprisingly the boy kept up with them dogging each and every attack whilst land those of his own he got tired and jumped in the air using the power of snow he was in his own hurricane of snow sending every one but him down the he landed gratefully just as Steve appeared "Tommy the sensei wisher for you presence" Tommy new something was wrong his three animal spirits told him the white falcon with him since birth the white snow leopard and the green dragon his evil side what he could now control. with a nod his class they understood as he teleported an a flash of white and green. the sensei was standing with a box in her hand on a hill overlooking the academy the were called the snow academy only the other sensei's new of theme thy were top secrete as they were the best. "Hello my best student we have been froe much together but now I am sorry you destiny has come you most youse his morpher but it will be yours forever you will never get rid of the power and you will live forever am sorry it has to happen I have been trying to find a way to stop it however your the only one powerful enough the use it you must take it and levee Lothar is back as you know and don't join the teem till it feels right." with her last words he took the box and teleported to Blue bay harbour.

with Tori

a young suffer was having a blast in the water before she got out and the wind blow her heir out of the way she walked up to her bag just in time for the beeping to start she pulled it out and stood up she looked at the sea one last time before going into her van

with Kim

Kim was at the youth centre on the balance beam doing flips and tricks before finishing with a dabble back flip dismount the people watching cheered for her she waved goodbye before running off.

with Shane

Shane was having a hell of a time doing tricks and the half pipe with the small crowed cheering him on he lost track of time as he often does in these situations when he finely finished he asked a friend what time it was only to groan when he realised he did it agene.

with Dustin

Dustin was pushing him self but he notice himself slow down on the up hill bits he would have to tell Kelly about that so she could fix it however when he stopped he cussed himself for being so stupid he told Kelly he had to run to her anyone it was always like this her younger sister Kim and Dustin did this to her every day leveeing her with two others with the shop she really needed help she just hoped someone would apply.

Tori van

Tori was wanting patiently and just like always Kim was there they started a convection what ended fifteen minuets later with Shane popping up "you miss me" he asked Kim and Tori sheered a look before replaying "you wish" "anyway were is my big brother at" Kim asked referring to Dustin every one new the were brother and sister in all but blood just then thy spotted him coming over the street "last as normal" Tori said under her breathe so Kim wouldn't her she was very protective of him.

storm chargers

Kelly was working with her two trusted employers when the door opened she locked up to see a tall person with long black her and brown eyes he was warring converse with green cameo jeans and a white t shirt with a black lather jacket he walked right up to her "hey can I speak to you're boss about a job" she looked at him "well am the boss" he locked shocked anyone could see that "I must say its a pleasant change to see a boss walking" she smiled at him hoping she know what she doing "so can you start right away." he locked at her "right away boss" she smiled at that today was looking up she thought to herself.

Tori van

"you know how can you both be late every time I couldn't even if I tried" Tori said

"well that's cause you the reliable one" Shane said

"what does the mean the reliable one?" she asked him

Kim answer before thy could "if I were you two think before you open your months"

" its like superhero groups" Dustin said

"and thy ignore me." Kim groaned

"see there always the mellow calm dude which is me" Dustin said than Shane took over

"then there the risk taker daredevil if you will witch is me"

"okay you two have lost it" Kim said

"and then you the logical one" they continued

"oh thanks guys what am I chopped liver"

"well no cause you the glue of the group"

"what?"

"see you keep as all together cause you all of us you have the logical side you're here on time then you can be calm most of the time and then there's the risk you take in gymnastics hence the glue" Dustin and Shane said together

"oh thanks I always wanted to be glue." Kim said

"you know what where just trying to explain this group." Dustin said I looked at him then said

"I think it works case were just awesome each and every one of us" Kim said

"see there that's the glue you keep us up beet and stop the confusion before there's an argument" Shane said

"you guys need to get of the comics that's nothing like us." Tori said

"awe" Kim pouted they were all confused by this

"Why the long face" Tori asked her

"I wanted to be glue" she said what cased them to laugh and the boys to grumble about bully's.

in the forest the four teens were Woking in the forest

"you know this give me the crepes" Dustin said

"Dustin we do th." she was cut when a wearied sound was heard "did you see that" Shane said

suddenly a group of people In black uniforms with streaks of cooler appeared there was a mixture of blue yellow red and pink the teens looked at each other "reedy." Shane asked

"Reedy" the others answered they tore of there clothes to reveal the same uniforms Tori bolted to the lake with the blue ninjas following her as she jumped on the waters she started running across the lake when she stopped to look back noticing the ninjas right behind her she continued running on the lake before skidding to a stop just as the ninjas jumped up she lost her footing falling in the water then her heed popped out with a anger look.

with Dustin was facing a group of yellow and faring better as he fort of the attaches his attach sheered a quick look before dropping smoke bombs disappearing under grond when the poped up gained dustin fall he stood up before getting a determine look on his face and frowning a smoke bomb down the over ninjas were confused as he had nave done that before but as the smock cleared they sore him stuck and started laugh at him.

with Shane was standing on the opposite side to three others however just one jumped into the air the Shane got a smirk on his face as he did the same thing as the ran at each other the other ninja got the upper hand quickly as he knocked Shane down to the flour with one hit the others did not seam impressed.

With Kim was having a easy time sore she hade never won a battle but as she was thinking this she sent I quick fire attach at the others when she felt her spirit animal the crane light up and for the first time Kim felt at one with her spirit animal so using her skills she jumped high into the air and sent a couple of other fire attaches at the student just to kick the last one on the way down and roll backsword's and stand on her feet and she just realised what she did she showed he respect by bowing. as she regrouped with her friends she realised they weren't as luck as she was Shane uniform was all torn Dustin was all dirty and Tori was soaking wet just then the saw a bird "oh man" Shane said as the bird landed it transformed into a middle aged man Dustin tried to get away with Kim grabbing his arm "that's enough for today" he said to the student how then dispend using ninja streak the man locked at all four "you may go also Kim however you should visit me later." she sent her friend an apologetic look as she walked off. "Tori Dustin Shane I am very disappointed in you I will epact a visit from you to discuses you lack of comment to ninja training." he walked to the water fall and want froe a teleported "well that wasn't so bad huh" Dustin said the others looked at him "what it wasn't. "Tell you what you can blame it all on me" he said as they want froe the portal lading to a ninja ground "don't worry we will" at the end of the day the trio plus Kim went the see the sensei after they bowed Kim spoke up "sensei before we begin what happened with my crane." the sensei looked at her and then spoke "I can not say it is for you to fined out on you own. now you all have been at this academy for a year and Kim for three yet you feel the see the impotence of being on time I would suggest you fined a way to change that before you return tomorrow. our I will have no choice but to expel you" they all started protesting but the sensei stopped them "you all have great potential and Kim you have sowed yours by defatting you follow student and it would be a shame to waste it. now go you must have other studies." they all bowed and walked away passing a boy in green with glasses "I don't now why you put up with theme." he said

"well the Carmon I suppose that's why am the sensei and you're the sensei son" suddenly a load rumbling was herd and a dark black cloud appeared over had

"what wrong dad" however his dad didn't replay

on Lothar ship a man wearing a mask broke into an evil laugh

same day storm chargers

The four ninjas entered the shop Dustin and Kim where socked as the place was clean "oh hey guys if you wondering I got a new employee one sec you can meet him. Hey Tommy." just as she said that he popped up from the backroom as Kim saw him her hear rate started going faster and faster and the same could be said for Tommy "so Tommy this is Dustin and this is Kim and these are there friends Shane and Tori. they don't work here but you can fined theme here or the youth centre all the time." Tommy shock hands with them all but when he shock Kim hand he felt a shock what he couldn't explain "Kelly my dad on his way now." he said that going back to work the others want to sit down with Dustin and Kim started working however Kim would keep on looking to Tommy twenty minutes later a middle age guy came in Kelly walked up to him "you must be Tommy father Jason." she asked the person "yes am his adoptive father and I give him premise to work here come along son"

the next day

Dustin was working in the back while Kim was working with Tommy on placing stuff just thane an alarm went off and Tori and Shane came from the viewing area "come on Dustin Kim" Tori called out. the all exit the shop "Dustin Kim you aren't going to leve me and Tommy to clean up the shop are you" just the Dustin came back "have I ever told you what I cool boss you are see you later Kelly" Tommy watched them go befor closing his eyes Kelly noticed this "are you okay" she asked him "yeh its just you know am fine" however if you looked closely you would notice he looked slightly different.

Tori van

as the four were riding thy filled to notice Tommy how was following theme he knew where thy were going the ninja storm academy in the van there was something about weather disturbance "are we on time" dustin asked

"were earlier" replied Tori just than they passed and older couple "hey they look like they need help." she said as they pulled up

"No way tori we cant be late" Shane said

"we cant what if something happens to theme" Tori

"ye and if were late something Is going to happen to us" Kim said

"two minuets" Dustin said

20 minuets later

"look maybe his alarm clock didn't go off and he didn't even miss us"

"Dustin his a sansei there never late" Kim said

at the ninja storm academy a group of five people append in front of the sensei

"the dark energy is strong in you"

"while it has been a long time from my army and now its time for my revenge now my army attach this school"

just as four disappeared Lothar sent a blast of red energy at the sensei but he rolled out the way sending his own attach with his stick just for Lothar to block all his attempts and kick him backwards sending one last blast at him meanwhile

a group of four people one of theme said "Kelzak attach" just then a lot of weird creatures attached theme as the others where attach theme just then one of the people said "Choobo Now." as he said this his backpack upended and baubles sucked in people and one sucked in the building in the centre before they all beamed up.

with Tori Kim Shane and Dustin (1)

as they walked froe the noticed a building getting sucked up as well as the other ninjas they all looked shocked "wheat's going on" Kim asked then a strong gust of wind sent them backwards landing on there back as it ended they all got up "am thinking earthquake" Dustin spoke up "okay when was the last time you hared of earthquakes sucking people and bulling up?" Shane asked before he could replay Kim spoke up "comics don't cant I mean the closest thing I could think of is a hurricane but that is extremely unlikely well. Maybe no stupide nope got nothing." Tori looked at her friend then spoke up "well whet about the outer students are we the last ones."

Lothar ship

as Mariah and Kaprie were arguing Lothar entered groaning as he noticed this "this is why you never work with family" he told Zurgane as he want on abate his grate success however he fond out that there were four missing students and was enraged he commended theme to blast the place.

back at the school

"hold up is that Cam" Shane said they all ran to a pile of rock helping him up just as an explosion came down "follow me." as explosions started raining down on theme they ran until cam fond a secrete door puling on the chine. they walked in to a dojo but it was out of the world the technology was high tech it was a copter expert haven "don't ask any question case I cant answer them" he told the four students "what is this some big secrete." Shane asked "yeas it is some big secrete" he replied sarcastically "and there are times when secretes most be reveal" a genie pig what sounded like sensei said Kim took one look and realised something "sensei how did you get stock in you're animal spirit body" the other four looked confused "what do you mean animal spirit " Cam asked "what see means by spirit animal is you true potential when it is unlocked you must become one with it Kim spirit animal is a crane and she has finely mastered all but one form however observer the screen to see how this happened" after they watched the battled and sensei getting stuck like he is "but sensei can you not change back like you should" asked Kim "am afraid not my crane I am stuck." cam looked up "I will fined a way to reverse this dad" "now cam you must give theme the morphs" cam looked shocked "but theme there well theme." after saying this they looked offended "what does that mean" Shane said "ye we don't like the sound of that" Kim and Tori said at the same time "do we Dustin" Dustin looked at theme "acutely am kind of lost." Shensi looked thoughtful but he knew this was right "now cam" cam want and got a box "these are you wind ranger mothers" Dustin got a huge grin on his face "see super hero's are real" he told the other. "Dustin child of the earth true to you're hart you will be the yellow wind ranger, Tori floured and graceful like water you will be the blue wind ranger, Kim as fearful as fire you will be the pink wind ranger and Shane reaching for the stares you will be the red wind ranger. from now on you will be nowhere as the wind power rangers protects of the earth." suddenly they started asking a bunch of stupid question and cam sighed "ladies and gentleman the defenders of the galaxy." sensei looked at them doting himself "all you do is say ninja storm ranger form. now go quick Lothar army is attaching." With that they want off as the army was sercing shane spock up "hel lokining for us right lets do this. ninja storm hold up what is it" they started bickering till Dustin stepped up "Her let me show you how is done ninja storm ranger form ha." as he said that he spoon the disk on his mother as he was in a wind storm as it cleared he was on the plan land "power of earth". Kim stood up next "ninja storm ranger form ha." it was the same as Dustin's just a fire in the backgrounds "power of fire" the other two no0dead at each other and said at the exact same time "ninja storm ranger form" and the same was with there change except Shane was steading on clouds and Tori was on the sea. "power of air" Shane said "power of water" Tori said. "attach"the monster said and with that said the Kelzaks attached the four looked at each other before saying "wind rangers ninja swords" Shane jumped into the air running froe a group of Kelzaks "move out the way" he said whilst he kicked a tree flaying back at the grope faring a lazar from his waist. "its also a handy lazar" Tori said as she jumped on the water "what never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water" she said whilst firing at the group of Kelzaks. Dustin was under ground when hew fired up doing a back flip "yeh it worked" he told himself he notice the Kelzaks in a perfect place stabbing the sword into the ground he sent a mystery blast at theme

in the dojo

"go Dustin" cam said before realising what he had said

Lothar ship

"of curse something had to go wrong never the lase I will destroy these power rangers."

back at the fight

"wind" Shane said

"power" tori and Kim said together

"rangers" Dustin finessed

"you impressive agents or Kelzaks but you didn't think that was all we had." he sent a blast at the four rangers hitting them except Kim before Shane pressed something on his belt making a hang glider "check me out" he said as the others did the same

"got you back" Dustin said

"got you covered from the ground." Kim said as she dogged the attach

"on you wing" Tori said going in "going in" Shane said before picking him up "put me down" Shane obliged when the monster was falling he scream "am afraid of heights" as the others came down Kim jumped and fall in time as the all hit the monster at all asides he want around like a pinball they all pulled out there weapons "hawk blaster fired up." Shane said "Sonic fin sound off" Tori said "lion hammer reedy to roar." Dustin said "crane bow reedy to fly" Kim finished (2) "beet this blue dude" Dustin said whilst hammering the flour sending the man upwards and downwards tori then took over saying things froe her weapon whilst the monster did those things then she dropped him "is it hot out here our is it just you" he said as he fired a blast at him then as he got up Kim aimed her bow "it sucks to be you" as she realised the string it hit him in the chest "lets put them together guys" Shane said Tori's weapon went at the back attaching to Dustin what attached to Shane whilst Kim bow when ever side as the all gather round Shane was at the back whilst Tori and Dustin held the bow and Kim stood back and they all said "storm strike." the monster took one look "ohh am so screed." he tented theme. "reedy" Dustin asked "fire" Shane replied as he puled the trigger a ball of flames came out hitting the monster and killing him. "later" they all cheered.

**1 they will be reefer to as the wind rangers when together **

**2 the reason its a crane bow its because its her animal and zored**

**okay look at for the next chapter its a brake chapter and there will be quiet a few of those also levee a review after this its ever time force or the beginning of six season what have to be after each other of course the might morphing power rangers and T****ommy and Kimberly will be replace by oc but they will still be in it. **


	2. Getting to know Tommy

**this is not an episode from the show its my own and its the wind rangers getting to know Tommy and in the end it will have theme all including Tommy looking back on the day this is were the romance starts to show between Tommy and Kimberly don't forget to review and tell me how to improve and after there's no I in teem it will be another personal chapter called the tournament were they see his martial arts skills first hand. Disclaimer I don't own power rangers I think nickelodeon does but I don't know so it goes to how ever own it. **

**late night after first battle with Lothar **

a young man enter the wind rangers base of operation with out a sound he was in a complete black outfit with a mask to bout the only cooler was that of the backpack it was a dark green cooler the boy slipped it off and quality unzipped it after getting five small ball from the beg he let go of theme only for them to grow small silver wings and get into the perfect hiding place, after this the young man pulled out a laptop and connected everything's perfect he thought to himself he can see how his team walks like and how they over come this.

**Kim pov ten am storm chargers **

I looked over to the viewing area to notice Tori and Shane bickering then I looked into the back to see my brother (1) working hopefully we wouldn't have to bail to save the would and then I looked at him the cutest boy to steep foot in blue bay harbour I love his long black her and brown eyes. (2) I decided to help him so I walked up to him "hey need some help there Tommy." he gave me a quick look "sure why not oh do you know any good places to do karate in peace I mean don't get me wrong the youth centre is amazing I just prefer quiet." I got an amazing idea "well I know the perfect place however you will have to meet my friend" he raised an eyebrow at this like the rock what was cute on Tommy "fine be that way but for that you will never see my special eye brow dance." oh will see Tommy will see I thought to myself "grate come on."

**nobody's pov **

as Kim lead tommy to her friend they all locked shocked "okay so Tommy to be part of this group Tommy you have to answer all questions." Tommy looked a bit scared "okay first question goes to me as I introduced you lets see what sports do you like."

Tommy got I thoughtful look on his face "well I like karate and ATV racing I also like doing tricks on my push bikes I some time rollerblade and skateboard and I have always wanted to try motocross. as you can tell I love sports."

Dustin suddenly spook up "dude if you want we can hit the tracks later and I can tech you but I have a question are you entering the karate tournament."

Tommy locked up "well now that I know abate it yes, Yes I will ."

"you know there's this expert his called John he always wins"

"thanks for the heads up but I think you will be surprised be my skill."

"okay me next let me think where have you lived before." Shane asked

"well I lost count after ten and before you ask is because am an orphan. and a fare warning it might take a while for me to trust you because I have trust problems well I have a lot of demons in the closet that's why I though myself into work into sports into well anything now lets move on to a happy topic I think Tori should asked the next question"

"okay how bout what do you think of the power rangers." said people were leaning furrowed now eager to see how there new friend viewed there alter egos.

"well when you look on the hole the don't know all there powers as they are getting use to the power however as time goes on they will reach there peritoneal and defend the earth add to the fact I think there is another person behind the scans how built the what did they call them oh morphs he has to be a geniuses and I hope the teem thank him now for individuals the red looks like a leader and the one to follow blue looks fierce in a fight yellow looks like a joker he should work on that as his teem need to rely on him and pink is the best fighter but doesn't want to be seen like red." after he finished the wind rangers were taking in what he said and how true it was. "okay lest question if that's okay."

"okay can we all discus the last question." Tommy nodded his hade

"okay we should ask him if he has a crush." Tori said looking at Kim how agreed

"no we are not wasting the question on that it should be hmm back me up Dustin." Shane said

"exactly I agree with my sis and before you say anything I cant think of a question okay."

"okay do you have a crush"

"well I would like to get to know a person before getting a crush so no I do not have a crush at this time infect I don't think I ever had one." at each word Kim face grew into a big smile.

**time skip home Dustin pov.**

** Shane pov.**

Tommy seems nice but something is wrong with him not like that is just he has a big secrete what it is I don't know but I will fined it out.

**Tommy pov.**

**Kim pov.**

I have a chance with Tommy all I have to do is get to know him and he me and we will be together me and that handsome man i just hope he will fall for me like i have fall fore him with this I drifted to sleep.

**1 when ever I do a Kim pov my brother is Dustin **

**2 his normal eyes are fully green.**

**Okay I had a story idea for another power ranger series called Zordon family Alice and tommy are brother and sister thy are also the daughter and son of Zordon tommy is the platinum phoenix ranger and is over working leading to a defeat what could kill him do you want me to do the story her is a preview**

**as me ands the five other power rangers Jason, Zack, Billy, Trina, Kim were celebrating a win a recalled how they fond out Zordon was my daddy however they still didn't know abate Tommy my big brother how he would be more intimidating to Jason I mean my dad did threatened him and I remember seeing a film of his face when he fond out his mentor was my dad. Suddenly I felt something wrong and I knew there was something wrong with my brother I could see it in my dads face as well and knew it was not good news suddenly a strong fire what looked like platinum I knew my brother had arrived. As soon as my brother steeped out in his platinum phoenix ranger suite his helmet looks like a phoenix and his mane suite was a platinum and bits of red to look like flame I knew there was something wrong when he collapsed de-morphing "Brother" I knew the others were shocked by this hell I would be.  **

**so what will it be I will do this full episode if I have time but I don't know when I will poste it so if you like what you see drop a review and if you don't like it well still drop a review I enjoy feed back it helps improve a person at something so drop a review and as a very wise person once said see yeh on the flip side. **


	3. Thers no i in teem

**back with another chapter and Kim's zored will be part of the magerzord also I will delete any gust reviews I don't like them because most of them are flames so I delete theme also to the gust review I have deleted I need to point this out it is established that the crane and falcon are soul mates and are passed to Kim and Tommy making theme soul mates and its the spirit animal hey never leave you fully. and even after the brake up they always have a nod to there relationship and I watch a draw my life were the person is engaged to there high school girlfriend and on that note check out Matthias YouTube channel he was also on internet icon check that out. disclaimer I don't own anything :( also check out my new witting stale. **

as the sun was setting over a dessert four teenagers how were bond together were walking the four teenagers were Kim Tori Dustin and Shane on the left of Tori was Shane to the left of him was Dustin and to the left of him was Kim.

Kim "this is so boring why are we here agene." she said in a complaining tone.

Shane "come on guys." Shane said as he was pulling theme along by the chines on the hands.

Tori, Kim Dustin "oww" they all said as Shane pulling theme hurt there wriest.

Shane" with been at this all day and yet we have nothing" he said agene pulling his team mates along he was rely angrier and angrier.

Tori "oww Shane can you stop that my whist is totally killing me." she said whilst rubbing her whist.

Shane "sorry Tori it would be so much faster if we could just split up." he said passing before pulling theme again.

Tori "not to mention less painful" she said rolling her eyes at Shane stupidest.

Dustin "this scroll thing better be worth it these cuffs are brutal." he said while Shane continued puling theme along.

Kim"am with you on that brother." she said high fiving him.

Shane "sensei would not of sent us unleash it was important its gutter be here some were." he said pulling theme agene this was getting on the last never for Kim she wanted to blast him right there.

Dustin "I mean what does it even look like." he said whilst screeching his head at the same time Kim rolled her eyes at him he could be so dense sometimes.

Tori "am gushing if we see any scroll around her its probably that." she replied as she saw Kim roll her eyes.

Dustin "well how abate that one." he said to one floating in the air Shane suddenly took of running to it again pulling the others along.

Tori "hold on it says something." she said looking up at it.

Shane "stronger is one then four." he said trying to work it out.

Dustin "what that's it man we would of been beater buying fortune cookies" he said in an annoyed tone.

Kim "damn now I want chine's food" she said as her bally rumbled.

Dustin "sorry." he said in an apologetic voice.

Tori "lets just grab it and bail" she said in a fade up voice.

Shane " all get it." he said forgetting they were all tied together he want to use his wind ablates pulling theme all down.

Dustin "how's on my foot Kim." Dustin was rally getting fade up.

Tori "that was so not effective." you could see the pine in her voice.

Kim"relay Shane are you a complete moron." she said she sounded like she wanted to rip his head of.

Shane "whatever it would be so much better without you." then a group of Kelzaks appeared.

Dustin"Kelzak party at ten." he said in a worried voice. the group started fighting them of with blocks and kicks however Shane pulled theme away without warning spinning Tori around she was now facing Shane

Tori"will you stop pulling my arm Shane." thane a monster attached theme "ahh" she screamed he started pulling again

Dustin"hold on don't pull." he got frown to the flour

Tori "Dustin."

Shane "Dustin watch out" as soon as he said that a group attached them suppressing they managed to work together until Shane started attacking on his own making the group fall down when the Kelzaks attached again they freed them of the chains

Shane "stay here I will get the scroll." he said before running of laving the others behind.

Dustin "hold on" he said trying desperately to keep him there and help however he didn't lesion suppressing they were abled to fight theme back without to much trouble however it didn't leas as the got captured

Tori "Shane hold on." as he locked back he noticed theme he was at a predicament

Kim "Get back here." she screamed

Dustin "dude."

Tori "help us" before he could do anything they were attached before a bunch of line appeared reviling it was a simulation.

Kim "damn it Shane why did you levee us." she said she would of said it with some cusses but the sensei was there.

Cam "well that was below averaged it is on the main frame if any of you want to re live it." under his breath "why you would do that I have no clue."

Tori "Sensei why do we always faille we should of got this by now." she said looking dejected.

Kim "isn't it obvious Shane isn't a teem player he always runs of and does moves we cant." it sounded like she was growing for a bit.

Shane "sorry no it all Kim you know you just pathetic and Tommy is playing nice he hates you I can see it." he said pulling out his wining card.

Sensei "calm down Tori I can not tell you the answer you must figure it out yourself good night students." he said

Wind ranger "good night Sensei."

Shane "come on tori." they all said bowing and he left Shane want back to the computer as the others were laving Shane turned around noticing them leaving before darting in front of them. "and where are you going."

Kim "Shane unless you want my fist down you thought get out the way now." she said and you could see the flames in her eyes (1)

Shane "well were not going till you get this thing right." he said looking at us disputed that was the last thing Kim was abate to kick his ass when Dustin held her back

Dustin "its not worth it." he said soothing her and it calmed her down however he didn't get to Tori

Tori "hold on till we get it right." Shane tried to pull out a guilty face but Kim was not buying it

Shane that's not what I meant." he said trying the apologetic rote.

Kim "oh give me a brake you're worthless and from now on Shane were not friends so get the hell out of my way." with that she stormed out.

Dustin "dude am beet and we have school tomorrow I have got to go." he said rely going after his sister.

Tori "you know if you think you can do a better job yourself go for it." she said also going after Kim.

Shane "fine I will you were holding me back anyway." he screamed after theme not realising the doom he caused himself he also stormed out.

Tommy place

As he watched the seen unfold he wanted to punch Shane in the face for the comment abate him he new he rally liked the girl but could he do that to both of theme him being immortal while she grew old could he do that well he didn't care because he cared deeply abate Kim so he would try it and see were it want however the performance in the simulation was pathetic he new he Kim would talk to him abut it tomorrow making up a senior and he gave her the perfect advice he had to make sure she knew he cared as well maybe asking her on a date will do this after his thoughts he want to bed.

school next day lunch.

Kim was looking for tommy he always made her feel happy when she spotted him handing to the gym she decided to follow him she watched mesmerized by his movements in fighting he had a mixture of varied fighting styles put into one and by the look of it was effective when he finished she give a load clap getting his attention he smiles at her there both thinking wow he/she as handsome/beautiful.

Kim "wow Tommy if you like that in the tournament you sure to win I mean I thought you had a bit of an ego but you don't." she said she was slowly getting closer to him Tommy noticed this and moved closer also.

Tommy "thanks for the vote in confidents I can feel the love emitting from you Kim." he said in a sarcastic voice Kim rolled her eyes at this.

Kim "I know right." she said inn the same tone e use and Tommy repeated the eye rolling

Tommy "so what do you need or was you just stalking me." he said lifting an eyebrow.

Kim "or you wish some one like me would stalk you but I did hear you were asked out by Charley you know the most popular girl what happened." she knew she was getting of topic but she couldn't help it she needed to know.

Tommy "well I told her I didn't like her and after getting to know her I got a crush." at this she smiled it could be me please be me she thought

Kim "so how is it" she said in a hopeful town

Tommy "well you know you friend tori." at this her face fall "ha you should of sea yore face its you Kim okay I knew you liked me I picked up on it eventually but I had a crush on you by the time I noticed you're crush on me so that's way I want to ask you on a date so what do you say or and I mean now."

Kim could hardly breathe her friend Tommy asked her out her of all people she couldn't fined her voice so she just nodded her hade. with that he led her to a door and pulled her though it lad to a rooftop greenhouse she recalled this had bean an abandoned project but it looked like Tommy had fixed it up (1) she didn't know how but she didn't care it was perfect.

Kim "Tommy can I ask you a question?." she asked in a hopeful tone.

Tommy "sure ask away." he stops for a seconded "beautiful" the name just rolled of his tongue but it fit because she was indeed beautiful Kim blushes at his name for him.

Kim "well handsome." the name just popped into her hade and Tommy blouses. "me and my friends were playing a game where we were all tired together and we had to do a series events and we tried and tried but we could never do it I blame Shame what is your opine." Tommy had to say he was impressed bye the lie and he knew what to say.

Tommy "well I noticed something you don't see the failure in the correct sense." she had a confused look on her face "okay let me explained your a team so when one member fail you all fail when one member wins you all win so in the task you all field even if one was to blame you are all to blame you understand." she nodded

Kim "so if one of us dose something we all do it." she said in a more of question thane answer.

Tommy "correct now can we get back to this lovey first date."

Lothar ship.

Kapri "and what are you doing now Marah." she asked confused

Marah "I just knead to do this." she said fiddling with a phone like device when a falling sound emitted from it.

Kapri "well done you deleted half of what was in there." she said rolling her eyes at her stupidity.

Marah "I knew that I meant to do it." she said getting fed up of her sisters attitude.

Kapri "hey give it back before you screw up again."

Marah "oh my god is that a zit I have a zit can you believe it." she said looking shocked

Kapri "give me that." she said snatching it out of her hand "oh and you hole had is a zit."

Marah "I was looking at that." she said trying to get it back

Kaori "levee it before you screw up. and this bring the monster from or Uncle's army and you do not look at there reflections." Marah stuck her tongue out at her Kapri ignores it and presses some of the butanes resulting in a monster. it had a u shaped magnet for a had with a yellow eyes one of witch is half closed the west of it is blue.

Monster "at you're service my ladies." at this Kapri gets a smog look on her face.

Kapri "now that is an alien." Marah gets an angry look on her face

Marah "from the planet stupid how would call you a laddie." mentally patting herself on the back for that come back.

Kapri got an angry look on her face "that is it."

Marah "you ant a peace of this." she said getting reedy

Kapri "lets fight." she said also getting reedy

Marah "bring it on." they started fighting well it was more like slapping each other and getting into a weird position the Lothar entered.

Lothar "Garr STOP!" he roared "and they wonder why I have acid reflux." he said in a lower tone.

Kapri "get of" she said pushing away

at the same time "move it" she said also pushing away.

Lothar "so my niches what you do." he said in a bored tone.

Monster "at you're service." he said ;putting his hands together making a green ball and firing it at theme pulling theme together by there butts.

Kapri "what are you doing."

both of them (2) "uncle." they complied in perfect harmony.

Lothar "now until you learn how to work together you will be forced to work together." he said in a this is final tone.

they both ground at this.

ninja school.

cam was typing rely fast on his compute till a noise came from it

Cam "I just cant get this one pica to fit stupid crane." suddenly they hard a angry sound like a snow leopard defending it "if I cold just find a way to harness more power from the hydroceles of it" (3).

Sensei "some power in a computer." he said pacing on the table.

cam turned around to face him "what over kind is there." just then Kim Dustin and tori Came down and Kim had a huge smile on her face thinking about the date she had with Tommy.

Tori "okay what is up with that smile Kim." she said finely fed up of not knowing Cam quickly mined the screen.

Kim "oh just the date I had with Tommy." at this they both rolled there eyes of course it was that they herd about it in school.

Cam "okay were is Shane." he aske confused also wondering how the hall was Tommy.

Dustin " I don't know single handle saving the world." at this Kim happy face was replace with a angry one.

Tori "yes it most be nice nice being a one man army." she said sarcastically turning to face there Sensei.

Sensei "each place has it place Shane will learn but you most help him." at this Kim got a look on her face

Kim "okay that sounded a bit like Tommy just easier to understand he said were a team what in plays we help each other and I can now appreciate my boyfriends smartness." she didn't relies she said boyfriend till after wards but she like the sand of it

Tori "but how well he wont let us help." she sounded confused

Sensei "he will give him time." he said in a confident tone. Tori huffed at his confusing worked and Kim was thinking about tommy and how alike he was to the Sensei.

with Sane

Shane was doing a grind on a wooden plank and he continued to skate unaware that the duo (4)

they both started complaining until Kapri notice Shane and use her behind a replacer pyramid made of a fake silver.

Marah "wasn't that a power ranger." she said in a questioning tone.

Kapri "you think" she said sarcastically "come on" she said scanning him with the phone like device.

the screen flashed sowing the red ranger

Marah "a was right it is a ranger."

Kapri "and what do we do when we see a power ranger. " she said like she was talking to a little kid "come on" she said nodding her

Marah "don't rush me." she said thinking she was when se says stuff she presses the buttons "command shift and sand." as she finishes the same monster popes out it looked like a medium sized magnet with excuse pipes till it springs Bach out and its glowing eyes shined brighter it started lighting.

Monster "its time to make some connections." he said using the same move as before bringing theme all together "they always say opposites attached". he said firing a red beam freezing theme in poisons.

storm chargers

Shane Is massing with his skateboarded while Kelly is looking around the store and Tommy is unpacking some boxes.

Kelly "anything you want to talk about." she aske looking at Shane.

Shane Hey Kelly your a good boss right." he said moving towards her.

Tommy "now she not she makes me do so much work." he said complaining

Kelly "well you shouldn't be so good." she said firing back "while no ones ever quit on me." at this tommy mumble about trying.

Shane "son how do you do it what's you're trick." he said gently trying to understand it

Kelly "there is no trick you got to give them a chance." she said looking at tommy as an example.

Shane "but how do you now its not going to get massed up if you don't do it yourself." he said trying to get a better understanding of her logic.

Kelly "there like my team I trust them and they trust me." she said not rely understanding were this was going.

there was a scream from outside drawing everyone's attention

Kelly "what was that." she said thane there was another sound.

Shane "you two stay here." Tommy did the same thing as last time. he followed behind Shane. he ran out to see a bunch of people like before. he got in a fighting stance facing the monster.

with Tommy

Tommy ran into a group of 10 Kelzaks annoying the locals

Tommy "hey ugly come get some." they turned towards him and he go reedy to fight as two want to punch him he grabbed both there arms and used them to hoist himself up and kick two charging ones out making them vanish then he slammed the had of the two he was holding together also making them vanish then he jumped into the air and did the splits destroying another two living four a single one charged he sweep his leg and did a spinning kick sending him flaying into the other three Kelzaks destroying them their crowed all thanked him but he just walked away going to the fight scan with Shane and the monster (5).

at the same with Shane and monster

Shane "what's up with you mettle had." he said thinking of something on the spot.

Monster "I say am terribly lost cold you point me to some power rangers." as he finished the duo appeared.

Kapri "he's a ranger get him." she said rolling her eyes at her stopped these things were.

Monster "a thought he looked familiar take this." he said throwing a lot of metals at him he rolled to the left avoiding and explosion he kicked a pica back but a bin lid hit him in the stomach.

Monster "this if fun do you think you play meats have the metal to join us." he said he rally was having fun he wanted to destroy the power rangers.

Shane "I cant take you myself tin can." he said throwing the bin lid at him.

Monster "oh you think so do yeh." he said angry by the insult he throw another blast however Shane dogged it by doing a side flip over the braced however the monster throw some more stuff at him and he couldn't doge in time throwing him to the ground.

Ninja storm base

cam was again typing on his computer.

Tori "what's up cam." tori asked about the alarm before.

Cam "its Shane and some weird magnet had thing." on the screen they were both fighting but the monster was easily defeating Shane no one noticed Tommy entering and looking at the fight. "I taped into the police cameras when I noticed the readings were of the charts." they all watched as he got his but kicked.

Tori "we better help him." they want to run out.

Sensei "hold on I will tell you when the time is right." he said referring to the puzzle before.

Back at the fight

Shane had just gotten thrown froe a unloading door in an aboded factory the monster want for a low kick for Shane to block it and spin around he sent a kick of his own for the monster to block it and then the monster froe a punch and Shane blocked it trying his own punch for the monster to block that as well Shane blocked another punch to froe the monster arms in the air and do a spinning kick but he just docked under it.

Monster "well." the monster asked challenging him to morph.

with a smirk he got in his reedy stanch "ninja storm ranger form ha." he said sending the disk on his mother flying he was in a storm his clothes brake off reviling his red ranger shot when his helmet flashed on him and the visor snapped shot he was now on the clods with his symbol behind him.

Shane "power of air." he shouted. "get ready to be recycled." he said moving his arms into a fighting stance.

Monster "what the meter you friends not sticking with you." he said trying to get him angry.

Shane "I told you before I don't need theme to defeat you." he said in a smog town.

Monster "have it you're way." he said this would be easier destroying one weather then four.

Shane "I always do." he said because he did in his mind the monster fired a beam of light at him sending him crashing into a car. then a push bike came at him then a than a big beam.

Monster "now you trapped." he said stalking towards him and putting his weapon on him.

Shane "I cant do this alone Tori Kim Dustin I need help." he said in a despite tone.

Monster "you friend are not coming." he said lagging in his had.

Ninja storm base

Dustin "now." he asked hopefully

Sensei "now." he replied and the three sired a look.

Tori "lets do it." she said "ninja storm ranger form ha."

Tori

she sent the disk on her mother flying she was in a storm her clothes brake off reviling her blue ranger shoot when her helmet flashed on her and the visor snapped shot she was now on the water with small waved behind her with her symbol behind her.

Dustin

sending the disk on his mother flying he was in a storm his clothes brake off reviling his yellow ranger shoot when his helmet flashed on him and the visor snapped shot he was now on the ground with an active volcano behind him with his symbol behind him.

Kim

she sent the disk on her mother flying she was in a storm her clothes brake off reviling her pink ranger shoot when her helmet flashed on her and the visor snapped shot she was now in a flaming hurricanes with her symbol engraved in the flames.

normal

they ninja streaked to the fight and knocked the monster back sending him to some metal.

Tori "you okay." she aske in a concerned tone.

Shane "yeh." he said with the help of Kim they got the junk off him. "fine now."

they all ran into a group and there visors snapped open.

Shane "you guys came." he was surprised.

Tori and Dustin "of curse we did." they said

Shane "I can't believe I was such a jerk." he said refuging to his attitude.

Kim "surprising not herd to believe." she said she was still angry when she got bumped by both sides "okay am sorry to for flipping at you." not rely she added in her hade.

Tori "look we know you grate at this stuff just don forget you not alone." she and the other two nodded there hands.

Shane "I know and right now you have no idea how happy I am." and with that they were the ninja storm rangers once again.

the monster throw a beam at theme the all snapped there visors shot and got reedy to fight.

Monster "pardon me I haven't finished destroying you yet." he said in a cocky tone.

they all told him to dream on

Shane "new plan ninja air assault." he said jumping in the air and flew straight at him kicking him multiple times and sent him flaying. they all want after him and got there swords but he blocked and sent theme flying.

Monster "why don't you just give up." Shane was looking when he noticed his week spot.

Shane "his centre." he said pointing to the week point.

Tori and Kim "we see it." that replied.

Dustin "lets take it out." he said in a confident tone.

Monster "bye, bye rangers its been fun." he said sending another blast at theme but they dogged it by rolling to the right and pulled out there weapons.

Dustin "lion hammer." he said showing the weapon.

Tori "sonic fin." she said also showing her weapon.

Kim "crane boy." she said stringing her weapon.

Shane "hawk blaster." they put theme all together

Tori "put them together and what do you get." she said as they were putting it together.

Ninja storm rangers "storm striker."

Dustin "kids don't try this at home fire." this time there was a glint ball above the monster "bye, bye." he said repeating the monster words it crushed him and made and explosion destroying it.

they were all celebrating

Shane Together like is suppose to be." he said he realised his mistake "and Kim am sore Tommy Likes you." he said trying to get on her good side

Kim "well I knew that we want on a date." she said rolling her eyes at him.

Lothar ship

Lothar "take you nieces for the year they wont be any trouble they said."

back on the ground the rangers win was shot live when it grew.

Monster "bigger is better" it said looking down on the power rangers.

Shane "I think he ginned a few."

Kim "totally he kneads I diet like now."

Dustin "yah he might want to cut down on the carbs." as he finished the monster went to crush theme under foot but they dogged it.

Shane and Tori "now where in trouble." the other two sheered a look.

Dustin and Kim "big trouble" they said they were all terrified now.

Ninja storm base

Cam "it still isn't working." he said looking down "I don't think they can handle it." he said he didn't want to risk it.

Sensei "that can handle it." he said in a confident tone "sand the zored's."

Cam "alright." still not fully confident. "just a few more seconds." he was typing some buttons "got it." he said slamming down on a button. "lesion closely ranger hidden away are three powerful attach vehicles Kim yours is in another place but I can still activate it. now that Lothar has raised the stakes we have no choice but to call open them." he paused "guys am sending you some big time back up." he said hitting the button again.

cam "the hawk zored. the dolphin zored the lion zored and the crane zored. they metalize froe holographic portals."

Shane

a plane suddenly turned into the phoenix zored

Tori

a bout suddenly turns into the dolphin zored.

Dustin

a carnival turns into the lion Zored.

Kim

a crane shot from the back of an inland in the background there Is a raw and a growl.

back at the fight.

Shane "the hawk zored is all mine." he said with a huge grin.

Cam "that's right Shane youse you air powers to pilot it. tori yours you're water powers to power the dolphin zored Dustin you earth and Kim youse you inner animal spirit."

they all jumped into there zored's

Shane "wow check it out this is sweet." he said the smile growing bigger.

Dustin "I got seat wormers how cool."

Kim "I always wanted to fly solo." she said piloting her zored.

Tori "okay lets bring it,." she was the only serious one

Monster "you think you can stop me with something made of metal am a magnet you fools." he sat pointing his had at theme. he fired a bunch of stuff at theme but Kim moved out of the way.

Kim and Shane "lets fight fire with fire." they both presses a button.

Shane "flame attach." his hole zored turned into fire and he want in for an attach.

Kim "flaming arrow." an arrow fired from the zored and thane it was set on fire adding the Shanes fire.

Shane " check out these turbots am fired up." he said as he flew around the monster on fire.

Tori "surfs up dude." se said while her zored was on its own wave she started hitting it like a sea lion world a ball. "you all washed up." she said knocking him back to the ground. "did you see that."

Shane "three for three." he said also including Kim attach even if it was an add to his own attach.

Tori "dolphin victory dance." she said getting a little silly now.

Monster "how do you like this." he said grabbing the three of theme.

Dustin "hold on of got you." he said looking at the buttons "how about this one." he said picking one at random. its claws came out and the knack like thing started going faster "its the lion tornedo blast." he knocked him down and freed the others "now lets show him some real muscle." he said parsing another button what ended up bosting into him. the monster was destroyed.

Dustin "and you are hiding to the junk yard." how ever the monster reformed again.

monster "am back." he said grinning at theme.

Dustin "oh man what is with this."

Kim "I know dude you totally beat him like twice." she said recalling to the weapon.

Tori "it most be his magnetic personality." she said groaning.

Shane "what are we going to do now because I have no clue." the Sensei face append on screen.

Sensei "yes Shane you do know." he said trying to make him see.

Shane "of curse the scroll four has the power of one." he said

Tori "good idea."

Kim "right on man."

Dustin "lets do it."

Dustin zored became the legs body and the left arm Tori zored became the right arm Shane zored became the had and Kim zored give it wings.

Shane "we did it."

Tori and Kim "its a merger zored."

Dustin "its merger cool dudes." he said with a huge smile.

Monster "more like manger fools try this." he said firing some junk at them however thy jumped up and flew at him with an explosion in the backward thy nocked him back a little.

Shane "£what do we do now Cam."

Cam "this is all I have yours it wisely. and follow the instruction"

Shane "guys do what I do." he said taking the disk from his morpher and insetting it in front of him the others followed. a sword with a biting had came out of the middle part of the body.

ninja storm ranger "manger zored multiply." as they finished one became four.

Monster "one against four that's not fair." he said complaining.

Shane "ready"

Tori "aim"

Dustin "fire." on slice from left to right one sliced straight and the other sliced from right to left

Kim "nighty night." she said prising a button as the had of the last sword flew straight at the monster ending in the destruction of the monster and the zored became one again .

Cam "yeh."

Tori "we did it." she said dewing a small dance.

Kim "you need dance lessons.

Dustin "we showed him."

Shane "nice team work."

ninja storm base

on the screen it sowed every one becoming free.

Cam "every one is back to normal."

Dustin "any way how awesome are those zored."

Sensei "that are not toys Dustin." he said in a strict tone "as a ranger you should now never aculeate a battle." he said pointing his stick at them.

Dustin "that's col with me man." he said trying to calm the sensei down.

Sensei "now that you have learnt to work as one the balance of power will always be on you're side" he said finessing a puzzle and it was a puzzle of the magerzord.

Lothar ship

Lothar "Garr" he said annoyed

Marah "why are we still stuck." she was feed up of this of theme.

Choobo "don't you mean stuck up." he said lagging at his own joke.

Kapri "uncle I know yore busy but cam you just give us a spell or relish us."

Lothar "silence." he said "we most pump up the volume on the power ranger." ah he finished there was an explosion and a crimson and navy ranger appeared Marah and Kapri started checking them out and the generals got screed looks. "and this time no one will stop me." he brook into an evil laughed.

**1 it is his magic what helped him.**

**2 reefers to Kapri and Marah. **

**3 all of Tommy animal spirits are friend so they all defend each other and there sole mates.**

**4 is Marah and Kapri. **

**5 the others don't know abate this duo to there magic.**

**hope you enjoyed this episode leave a review. **


	4. The tournament

**okay now for the next episode and after beauty and the Beach there will be a date between Tommy and Kim for a brake chapter anyway on with the tournament and disclaimer I don't own power rangers if I did there would be a lot of changers one of witch would be Zordon's death. **

Tommy pov.

I locked at the bored my first match was with Linking he has bean in the top two every year I didn't have any stats because I was this years wild card you see there's a small tournament and however wins is called the wiled card no one expects you to make it past the first round but they were ion for a surprise.

Announcer " Introducing first he is the one the only Linking and his opponent the wild card himself Tommy." we he came out the crowed went mantle then I came out I few people clapped and they were my friends. we bowed to each other thane to the referee he said begin and he want for high punch but I ducked it and sent a quick kick to the side giving me a point. the crowed went silent and my opponent eyes narrowed I had got a point within the first five seconds. as soon as we begin again he want all out with punches and kicks however I ever ducked jumped or blocked all attaches then I blocked an attach and sent him backward before doing I quick spin kick and getting my second point half the time was gone now we had one and a half minutes left. as he said begin again I used the same tactic he used however he couldn't keep up giving me my third point and with one fifty eight second left. I decided to show of and not make any attaches so for the next fifty eight seconds I just blocked and dogged all his attaches he tried to go fast but with my training I was able to easily beat him and win three to nothing. then we bowed to each other thane to the referee.

Announcer "and the winner is the wiled card Tommy." he said after his shock thane there was a load clapping followed by more until the hole audience were clapping for me.

Dustin pov

watching him fight was mesmerizing he was so fast no matter how fast Linking want he was stopped him at every corner I mean he said we would be surprised by his skill and by god I was I mean in the first five seconds he got a point I looked over to Kim to see her smiling at him we got the details of there date and me and Shane called him a sap god I hope he docent fined out about that.

Tommy pov 

I locked up to see my girlfriend Kim smiling and I smiled back at her I walked of the mat for the next match what will decide my next opponent I watched with cane intrudes and then locked at the bored must matcher were even over thane two my one or so the thought and last years wild card he got in on a lucky basis against the John I can see he would have an easy time in that match I decided to walk up to my friend.

Tommy "hey watts up." I said in a happy voice.

Shane "nice going could you tech me a few of your moves." he said I could see the nerves and I new what that was about he called me a sap okay so I better tell him how it is.

Tommy "sure thing man anyway I hared you called me a sap just so you know is not sappy its just romantic you might want to try it sometime." I could see the fear in both there eyes and thane they calmed down when I didn't do anything to hurt theme.

time skip next match

okay I was in the top eight the person I was facing Leo came eight last time.

Announcer. "introducing first he is a fire one its Leo and his opponent a wild one yes the wiled card Tommy." okay this is getting cheesy as hell I mean a wiled one I had to bite back my chuckle. I want to my side of the ring and bowed to Leo then to the referee a was suspired when he came in for a punch I did a block and want for a Kick but he blocked it and spoon me and when he want in for another hit I used the momentum of the spin to doge it and get a hit in myself giving me a point this all happened in twenty seconds. we started again and it was a lot faster this time I decided not to hold back and it was blocking any attempt at each other until I saw a hole in his defence he was easily fooled so with this a made it look like a left kick he want for the block but the attach came from my right foot giving me another point just before the ball rang.

Announcer "and the wiener is the wild one Tommy." he said in an amazed tone like how is he doing this at that I had a smirk on my face I want for a quick walk preparing for my next match.

my semi final match was with Bruce he looked like he could so some damage last year he was third newly missing on the finless.

Announcer "and introducing first the smart and dangers Bruce and his opponent a wiled fighter yes the wiled card Tommy." again with the puns anyway we bowed to each other and thane the referee he came at me fast but I decider to show my full skills and did a jump kick getting me a point. when we started again a blocked and did a fury of attaches and got another point I had two within the first ten seconds. when he came at me again he was a bit more carful and a the time ticked down he was evaluating me trying to find a week point but hey I have been doing this since I was six and I was an expert there was no weakness and he figured it out too just before I git a third point with a full minute left. with his new found information ha made a new tactic attach as fast as he could and try to catch me of guard but I knew this plan all to well, so I was prepend and I started to move backward and just as he thought he could push me out the ring I did a quick spin doggie his punch and kicking him earning me a point. I decided not to get another point in the last six seconds but he still want for it I contend twice were I could of got another point but didn't.

time skip after tournament.

I had won and I decided not to take it easy on John he had tented me before the match saying I couldn't get one point in the end it was fifteen to nothing to me of course that cussed a lot protest till I took all there test I was clean even if I had morphed it still wouldn't matter it docent change the DNA I was the winner nothing could be said and John lets just say he wont be bed mouthing me.

**okay I know I skipped the last match I just couldn't figure out how to do it but I hoped you enjoyed it might be awhile for an update as am working on two other stories.**


End file.
